No Air
No Air (en español Sin Aire), es una canción presentada en el episodio "Embarazos". Además, esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 1. La versión original es interpretada por Jordin Sparks. Contexto de la Canción Maribel se queda en el coro ensayando duro para impresionar a todos en las Locales lo cual israel entra y le dice que canten esta cancion, durante ello los dos empiezan a tener atraccion uno al otro. Letra Maribel: If I should die before I wake, It's 'cause you took my breath away Losing you is like Living in a world with no air Oh Israel: I'm here alone, don't wanna leave My heart won't move; it's incomplete Wish there was a way That I can make you understand Maribel: But how Do you expect me To live alone with just me 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe Israel y Maribel: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air Can't live, can't breathe with no air It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gonna be without me If you ain't here, I just can't breathe It's no air, no air No air, air - No No air, air - No No air, air - No No air, air Israel: I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew Right off the ground to float to you There's no gravity to hold me down for real Maribel: But, somehow, I'm still alive inside You took my breath, but I survived I don't know how, but I don't even care Israel y Maribel: So how ('Mairbel': How) Do you expect me (Maribel: Me) to live alone with just me (Maribel: Oh) 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe Israel y Maribel: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Maribel: Uh) (Israel: Oh) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Israel y Maribel: Oh) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air Got me out here in the water so deep (Maribel: So Deep) Tell me how you gonna be without me (Israel: Without Me Yeah) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe (Maribel: Breathe, No) (Israel:' '''No air) It's no air, no air No air, air ('Maribel': No) No air, air ('Maribel':No) No air, air ('Maribel': No) No air, air ('Finn': No more) It's no air ('Maribel': No) It's no air ('Maribel': No) It's no air ('Israel': Baby) ('Maribel': No) No air No air '''Israel': No Maribel: Yeah Yeah Yeah No Israel y Maribel: No! Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Maribel: No air yeah) (Israel: No air) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Maribel: Woah woah) (Israel: No air) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there ('Maribel:'' Whenever you ain't there) (''Israel:'' No breathing)'' It's no air, no air (Maribel: No breathing No) Got me out here in the water so deep (Maribel: So Deep) (Israel:'' So Deep) Tell me how you gonna be without me ('Maribel': Without Me) ('Israel':'' ''Can't breathing now Baby) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ('Maribel': Breathe - No air) It's no air, no air ('Maribel': No No No) No air, air ('Maribel': Baby, No air) No air, air ('Israel': No) No air, air ('Israel': Hard for me to breathe) No air, air ('Maribel': Oh) Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air ('Maribel': No air) Can't live, can't breathe with no air ('Maribel': No No) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there ('Maribel': No air ) It's no air, no air '''Maribel': You got me out here in the water so deep Israel: Tell me how you gonna be without me Maribel: If you ain't here, I just can't breathe Israel y Maribel: It's no air, no air Israel y Maribel: No Air